Accidentally in Love
by obsession-rules-me
Summary: [ KennyButters slash ] the story of how Kenny and Butters fall in love [ better summary inside ] x3 [ NOTE i started and i still havent finished ch4 D: ::smacks self:: bad yuki! bad! ]
1. Accidentally in Love

** Disclaimer**;; anything you recognize, isn't mine. South Park © Matt and Trey. "Accidentally in Love" – Counting Crows

**A/N**;; okay so, I was starting to get pissed off cuz there are not many kenny x butters fics out there, so I decided "what the hell?" and am here to present my own. Okay so, my style of writing might make some you a little angry, I like sensory details, I also don't use much dialogue. Get over it. Any who, I also tend to get sidetracked. So if I start to get off topic, hopefully I catch myself and take it out of the story, but if I don't, bear with me, ill get back to the point, so don't worry. Also, my stories are very… unexpected like. I tend to start a story not knowing where it will end up that being good or bad, and just start and the rest flows out of my head, like… "type-vomit" if you will. So if it seems like the story's going nowhere… it more than likely is. But Ill try best to keep it going good. Also, all my chapter titles are song titles, just so you know.

I talk too much. I'm sorry. Anyway… this story is going to be about how Kenny and Butters hook-up, and it takes place when the boys are in there junior year of high school so about 16-17 years old.. The focus also switches from Kenny to Butters. And I might even write an after story at the end. That is, if people like my original story and I feel up to it. So yeah. Here we gooooo… oh yes, please R/R xD

**Chapter 1: **

Eric Cartman was happily laughing at another one of his "Jew" jokes when he suddenly found himself eating Kyle Broflovski's fist. "**Shut the fuck up fat ass!**" Kyle screams at him, and aims his fist for another punch.

"AY! I'm not-"Cartman was cut off by Kyle's fist plunging into his face yet again. He now had a bloody nose, and what looked to be a black eye.

"Hey man! Calm down! He's not worth it!" Stan Marsh grabs his best friends hand before he has the chance to punch Cartman again. "What if a teacher see's you?"

"So what man? This is funny!" came the muffled voice they knew as Kenny McCormick. They could also hear him laughing from behind his orange hood. Just then the bell rang for 1st period class to start. "Aw, man. That sucks ass!" Kenny said in a sad voice as he shuffled into the school building.

"I'll get you later fat ass!!" Kyle yelled as him and Stan went into the building to catch up to Kenny.

"Yeah that's right you faggy Jew! Go to class and be a little goody-two-shoes!!" Cartman yelled back at them. He then realized Kyle had called him fat again, "And quit calling me fat! I'm big boned you jackass!" He then started for the door as well, with no intention of going to class, but to the nurses' office instead.

--------------------------------

First period was boring as usual, Kenny was all alone. Well not really, there were other people in the class, some he even recognized, like Butters Token and Wendy, but no Kyle or Stan or even Cartman. Kenny sighs to himself before looking at the teacher. She was going on about something he already knew. Sigh. _What am I going to do for the next 45 minutes?_ He thought as he looked around the class room.

He then noticed Butters. Who was paying very close attention to what the teacher was saying. Hanging off her every word like she was a motivational speaker or something. He silently laughed _how cute…_ _wait. Did I just think Butters was cute? Weird…_ he shook his head and got rid of the thought, then took his eyes off Butters. He noticed that the girl that sits next to him was staring straight at him. "Well hey there baby. What can I do for you?" he said in a very perverted voice, obviously meaning something dirty.

The girl only looked at him. Thinking it was nothing, Kenny looked away. "You know no one can understand you, right?" the girl said in a very snappy voice. He then turned to look at her again. No one had ever told him that before. Yeah there were people that had a hard time understanding him at first, but they managed just fine. I mean hell, Kyle and Stan understood him perfectly.

"Well heck, that's n-not true. I can u-understand him just fine." Said the most un-likely voice. Butters. The girl huffed and muttered 'whatever' under her breath. Kenny couldn't believe Butters,** Butters**, just stood up for him. Butters didn't even stand up for himself! Kenny suddenly felt his face get hotter. _What the hell?_ he thought _Am I blushing?!_ he started to panic as he looked up at Butters smiling face. Butters didn't seem notice Kenny's blushing face, because he just looked back to the teacher and continued his note taking. _Thank god…_ good thing Kenny wore his hood, other wise everyone would have just seen him blush.

A very confused Kenny now sat where a very bored one once was. He just didn't understand. Yeah, he was bi, and he liked guys as much as he liked girls, but **Butters?** He's known Butters for years, and not once had he ever, ever, thought of him like that. Kenny spent the rest of 1st period thinking about him and… Butters.

--------------------------------

As the rest of the day went on, Kenny just couldn't get the thought out of his head. And before he knew it, it was 5th period p.e. The one class Kenny liked, not because he liked p.e. but it was the only class all of his friends were in. Infact, it was almost like the entire 4th grade class was back together again. Everyone he knew was there. But that meant… so was Butters. But Kenny quickly shrugged it off thinking he wasn't even going to notice Butters was there with all his other friends surrounding him the whole time.

And he didn't. Not once during p.e. did he notice Butters there. He just laughed at Kyle trying to kill Cartman again for bringing up this morning, and the teacher having to break them up. Watching Stan play soccer, he really liked doing that. Stan was the first boy Kenny ever found himself attracted to. But, just because Kenny thought Stan was hot, it doesn't mean he wanted to date him. He just liked to look. After that, Kenny found himself a whole new gender to harass with his sex jokes. And oh was it fun. P.e. was going perfect. Until it was time to shower. He never showered of course, since he really didn't do anything and didn't really change into p.e. cloths, he just changes his pants into p.e. shorts, and vice versa when its time to leave. That meant he had a whole ten minutes to watch the guys shower. He took his usual hiding spot, which was out of the way so that the water wouldn't hit him and get his orange hoodie wet, and waited for the hotness to show up. But who was it that picked the spot right in front of his hidey-hole today of all days? You guessed it… Butters.

Kenny became wide eyed as he watched Butters turn on the water, and wait for it to get steamy hot. He then took off his towel and got under the water, flinching from the sudden heat. Kenny watched as Butters washed his hair, massaging his head with his fingers, lathering the shampoo through his blonde hair. Kenny can feel the blush returning to his face. He closes his eyes for a second hoping it will help, but it doesn't. When he opens his eyes again, Butters is standing in the stream of water, rinsing out the shampoo. Water is running down his face, so his eyes are closed. When all the shampoo is out he steps form the stream, and opens his eyes. Kenny stairs at his beautiful blue-grey eyes, but then Butters turns around and his gaze is broken. Kenny then proceeds to look… down a bit more. He looks at his back, Butters had a very slim, almost girlish, figure but not at all anorexic looking. He had small narrow shoulders, and his back wasn't very wide. But Kenny liked that about him. He wasn't like the other guys, it gave him something new to look at. His traced Butters back with his eyes, taking in every muscle line and every bone that stuck out, just a little bit. _Wow…_ Kenny thought _Butters has a really nice-_

"Dude, stop staring at guys in the showers, its creepy." A very familiar voice said, taking Kenny completely by surprise.

"ASS!!" Kenny shouted, and embarrassment quickly showed on his face (thank god for hoods) at his thought that was supposed to be in his head, but came out of his mouth instead. He quickly turned around to see Stan, with a very confused look on his face.

"What…?" he said.

"Um… nothing! Just forget it man! I mean… you really wouldn't want to know anyway right?" Kenny was now playing on the card that everyone thought his mind was like every porno on earth all rolled up into one.

"Yeah. I don't want to know. I was just surprised, that's all." Stan started to walk away. Then he stopped and turned around. "Coming?" he asked.

_You surprised?_ Kenny thought _you almost gave me a heart attack!_ "Right…" he said as he caught up to Stan. He looked back, disappointed that he couldn't watch Butters anymore. _What? Fuck… I'm one sick bastard._ He still could not believe that he liked Butters. He sighed. There was nothing he could do about it now. He liked Butters. He just had to accept that. Move on, get over it, and… he was stopped dead in his tracks. _Oh… my… god…_ there stood Butters, looking extremely sexy, with a towel loosely wrapped around his waste, hanging off his hips. He was at his locker now. He must have finished showering when Stan surprised the shit out of Kenny. All Kenny could do was stair and admire how creamy and smooth Butters skin looked. He wanted to touch him. He **had** to touch him. He just couldn't help himself… and before his mind could say no, he grabbed Butters arm, and started moving his hand up and down, feeling the smoothness that was Butters skin. And then his other hand somehow made its way over to his back, and it rested on his hip, slightly above the towel. Now completely behind him, he pulls Butters closer, and rests his chin at the nape of his neck, breathing in his clean washed sent.

"U-umm… K-kenny…?" he was so drunk with pleasure, he almost didn't hear Butters nervous voice. "W-what…" his voice trailed off, like he didn't know what to say. Kenny then realized what he was doing. The hand that was on his hip somehow managed to make its way to his lower stomach. Kenny immediately too his hands off of Butters, and backed away. "U-um…" Butters turned around to look at Kenny. "Is this a-another one of your j-jokes?" Butters scowled at him as he said this.

"Y-yeah! Totally! I was just joking with you man!" Kenny started laughing, but it was one of those half-hearted laughs that sounded fake, but the fake got droned out but his hood, so it sounded like a normal 'Kenny laugh'. He then slapped Butters on the back like you do with a friend you just pranked. He heard Butters say 'ugh!' as he slapped him, but Kenny didn't care, he just wanted to get out of there before anyone noticed what he had just done. He walked outside of the locker room, but broke into a run as soon as he saw the door that lead from the gym to outside. And proceeded to run all the way home.

_-Obsession-rules-me Yuki-Sama - _end chapter 1!! Tell me what you think!! X3


	2. Here It Goes Again

**Disclaimer**;; anything you recognize isn't mine. South Part © Matt and Trey. Here It Goes Again - OKGo.

**A/N**;; yar:D! Since I got such good reviews on the 1st chapter, I decided to get up off or rather sit on.. hmm.. lol xD my lazy ass and finish chapter 2 for you to enjoy!! x3 even though it took me like… FOREVER. Fucking writers block. Gah, I hate it :/

**Chapter 2:**

"_Kenny…" _

_Kenny didn't reply. They were in a room dark and he was sitting in a chair, and Butters was standing in front of him. _

"_I want you to feel me more Kenny." Butters then straddles his legs around Kenny, wraps his arms around his neck and sits on his lap. "Please…" he then licks the side of his face. His hands start to move around, feeling Kenny's back. _

"_Butters…" Kenny closes his eyes for a moment, but quickly opens them; he had decided what to do. He puts his hands on Butters chest and starts to feel around. Butters moans in pleasure, and licks the side of Kenny's face a second time, and mutters 'more' in his ear. Kenny then grabs his sides and pulls him in closer for a passionate deep and loving kiss. He then places his hands on his lower back, and lifts up his shirt. Separating their lips for a brief moment, Kenny takes the shirt completely off. He puts his hands on his back and starts to move them up and down, feeling the skin underneath and passionately kisses him once more. _

"_Not there…" Butters says, separating his mouth from Kenny's and grabs his hands from off his back, and slowly puts them back on his chest, Kenny shudders as he feels the skin underneath his hands. Butters then takes his hands and slowly starts moving them down. "Here…" he let out another moan of pleasure as Kenny's hands are about to reach—_

Kenny bolts upright in his bed, covered in a cold sweat. _Holy fuck! Shit! Shit! Oh god._ He starts to shake his hands violently as if he had gotten something on them that he wanted off, it was almost as if he could still feel Butters skin. Then he noticed his pants felt tighter. He lifts up the sheets and looks down. _Crap!_ He lets the sheets fall back down, as he lay flat on his bed, trying to think of any and all things that disgusted him. But he can't. All he can think about is Butters.

'_I want you to feel me more Kenny.'_

He troughs his pillow on his face and screams into it. Thinking about that will just make it worse! But he couldn't stop.

'_More…'_

His dream played over and over in his head until…

"Ooohhh… **fuck**…"

His face flushed. He didn't want to look at his sheets. He knew that they now needed to be washed, as well as his pants, because of such a dream. _I can believe… I just…_ he covered his bright red face with his hands and sat in his bed, overcome with embarrassment.

--------------------------------

Butters woke up that morning, early as usual, exactly at 5:30AM. Got out of bed, took a shower, and went down stairs to watch cartoons and eat his breakfast. He had been doing the same morning routine since he was little, so even though he, and his parents, thought he was too old for morning cartoons just couldn't get out of the habit. But as he sat on his couch, watching reruns of his favorite cartoons, he just couldn't stop thinking about the events of the day before. _Why did he do that?_ Over and over that one thought played out in his head. He knew that Kenny liked to joke around about that kind of stuff, but he never did it to him._ And it felt so… real… like he really **wanted** me…_ he paused. Shocked at his thought. _That's stupid. Why would Kenny want me?_ He sighed. And a feeling of great sadness fell upon him. He knew for a while that he was gay, he also knew that he liked Kenny a lot. Even though they never really hung out when they were younger, the times he was around Kenny, he remembers to be the happiest moments in his life. Of course back then, he didn't understand his feelings for him, he just thought 'heck, he's my friend, of course I like him' thinking of it as nothing more than something he was supposed to feel for a friend. But then, when he was about 14, he finally realized he was in love with Kenny. At first the thought had scared him, but after a while he got used to the idea, and accepted it.

Butters threw back his head. The more he thought about Kenny touching him, the sadder he got. He could still feel Kenny's hands on him, the way he moved his hand up and down his arm, the feeling of his chin resting on his shoulders, and his other hand slowly making its way from his back to his stomach. Butters closes his eyes, remembering every detail. His eyes start to water a little, _why did he do that to me?_ He thought as a tear ran down his face.

"Butters? Are you up?" he could hear his mom's voice coming form upstairs, and the door to his room opening. He quickly wiped away his tears, and turned off the T.V.

"Y-yes ma'am. I'm down here." He got up from the couch and made his way into the kitchen to put his cereal bowl into the sink. He parents being awake could only mean one thing, it was time to leave for school. Even though Butters woke up early, his parents didn't, they stayed in bed until about the time he had to leave for school. He was so caught up in his thoughts that time had just flew by. It was already 7:02AM.

His mom walks into the kitchen. "Good," she says, "Because its time for you to go." She makes her way over to the counter to make coffee. "Make sure your very careful driving honey, I don't want any accidents, okay?" Butters had gotten his license only this year so his mother was still paranoid about him getting into accidents.

"I k-know." Butters walks right past his mother, and into the living room to get his backpack. He then walks toward the door, and when he gets there opens it. "Bye mom." He says before walking outside and closing the door behind him. He made his way to his car, got in and drove off to school.

--------------------------------

For Butters first period that day had to be one of the worst, most embarrassing experiences of his entire life. Not only could he not stop looking at Kenny, but as he was looking he remembered what had happened the day before and his face turned twenty shades of red. He only hoped to god that Kenny didn't see that every time he looked at him he blushed. Frustrated that he couldn't concentrate on his work, Butters decided to read. _That should keep my mind from wondering…_ he thought as he rummaged through his backpack for his book.

After a few moments he realized that his book was not there._ Oh fudge! Where is it?_ He starts to frantically search for his lost book inside his backpack. But of course it wasn't there. Butters kept his backpack very organized and if something was not in plane sight, it was not there.

"Whats wrong?" Butters freezes. _On no! That's Kenny's voice!_ He tightly shuts his eyes. _ If… if I don't look at him, maybe he'll go away!_ "Hey… are you all right?" Butters felt Kenny's hand lightly touch his hunched back. Surprised by the sudden contact Butters flinches and his face went red, probably for the hundredth time.

"U-um… nothing's wrong. I'm fine." Before looking up Butters makes sure that his face has returned to its normal color. He tries to smile and give a light laugh, but he knows that Kenny saw him blush. Well not for a fact, but by the way Kenny reacted to him, he could tell. He stared at him for a while, then simply muttered okay and turned back around to face the board.

--------------------------------

Lunch that day was normal. Like everyday, Butters sat with Tweek and Craig. Clyde and Token would sit with them too but today Token was sitting with Wendy and Clyde was not at school. Butters had become really close friends with Tweek in 8th grade, and with Tweek came Craig, and with Craig came Clyde, Token and a few others, but he didn't really care about Craig's friends. He didn't think anyone other Tweek and Craig liked him much anyway. They were such good friends to Butters, and they never made him feel like a third wheel when they got all flirty with each other. _Well… they are boyfriends after all…_ Butters thought as he watched them argue about something Tweek had come up with in that messed up head of his.

"ACK! Craig, there are **to** such things as underpants gnomes!!" Tweek twitched as he said this.

"Tweekers…" Craig sighed in frustration. "All right, so you expect me to believe that if I don't pay attention to my **underwear**, that **gnomes** are gonna take them? No way dude! No fucking way!"

The argument kept going like that for a while but Butters stopped paying attention. Tweek was always coming up with the weirdest things, and after a while… you get used to it and don't pay attention when he goes on a rant. Butters pretends like he listening, puts in his two cents when needed, and plays with his food. _I'm not really hungry…_ he mentally cursed himself for wasting money on food he's not going to eat.

Just then he feels someone sitting next to him. Shrugging it off as Token deciding to sit with them after all, he goes back to playing with his food.

"Hey guys! What's up?!"

Butters freezes. _Oh… my… god…_ That can't be the voice he thinks it is. It just cant! He slowly looks him. And there he is. Kenny. Of all people, Kenny had to sit down next to him. Butters goes into mental shock. _O-oh my god! Oh no! Kenny is sitting n-next to me! What do I do? oh man… I gotta a-act cool… The one p-person I've been thinking about all day, sometimes a little… **to** much, i-is sitting right next to me! Oh my **GOD**! I can feel his leg t-touching mine! Aaahhhhhhh!!!_ Rushed with all these thoughts at once, all the blood rushed to Butters head, making him dizzy.

Tweek noticed Butters sudden flush. "H-hey man…" twitch "what's wrong?" this innocent act of friendly concern, caused both Craig and Kenny to stop their conversation and look at Butters.

"U-um…" Butters tried to look anywhere but at Kenny. Like a gift from God, just then, the bell rang. "I'm f-fine! I-I have ta get to class! Bye!"

Butters rushed to the gym as fast as he could. Now it was time for p.e. and that was another class he had with Kenny. Butters sighs. _What should I do? Well… I don't normally see Kenny during p.e. so… what am I worrying about anyway? As long as I can keep away from him while the teacher takes role and he didn't follow after me, I'm okay, right?_ He sighs again and walks into the changing room. Butters was always the first one there because 5th period was right after lunch, so everyone lingers around for a while instead of going to class, so he always got changed before anyone else got there and after he waited to change out until everyone was gone. He always hated changing in front of people and now he really didn't want to because if he did then he would be changing not only in front of people but Kenny as well. The only exception was yesterday. He hadn't had time to shower in the morning ( SURPRISE! He actually woke up late::GASP:: ), and really didn't want to smell like BO for the rest of the day and just couldn't wait until he got home.

He sighs. _Nothing to do now but get changed I suppose._ Butters makes his way over to his locker, puts in the lock combination, opens it, and begins to change into his p.e. uniform.

--------------------------------

"Kenny. Hey! KENNY!" Craig waves his hand in front of Kenny's face who is staring, dumbfounded, in the direction Butters had left. He starts snapping his fingers "Hellloooo? Anyone there?" Kenny finally snaps of his trance like state.

"What?" he looks at Craig.

"Dude, you okay? Butters always leaves as soon as the bell rings. No big deal."

"Oh. Yeah. I know." He pauses. Not knowing what to say next. He knew that if he told Craig that he thinks he likes Butters, he would laugh at him. _Gotta avoid that…_

"God dude, you act like you love Butters or something." Craig laughs at his obvious joke. And knowing it's a joke, Tweek also starts to laugh. Kenny doesn't think its funny, instead of laughing, his face turns bright red. Craig and Tweek notice that Kenny isn't laughing with them and turn to look at him. Both surprised to see that he is blushing. "No way dude…" Craig starts.

"You… you like Butters?!" Tweek finishes, his eye twitching violently.

"SSHH!!" Kenny covers Tweek's mouth. "Not so loud!!" he says in a loud whisper, face still red with embarrassment. "Jeez." It doesn't seem like anyone heard what Tweek had said and Kenny sighed in relief. "Can we please just go to class and **not** talk about this?" he lets go a Tweek's mouth.

"Y-yeah. Sure."

"All right, but we **have** to talk about it later, okay!?"

Kenny makes his way over to Stan, Kyle and Cartman, followed by way-to-happy-to-hear-this Craig and Tweek who are holding hands. After greeting and a smart ass remark by Cartman about 'stupid fags' aimed at the couple who are still holding hands, they all make their way over to the gym for their 5th period class.

_©obsession-rules-me Yuki – Sama_ – you know you liked the beginning xD. hahahaha. sorry about that btw. I wanted to put a wet dream in my story somewhere and chapter 2 was the only chapter I didn't have planed out, so I put it here. lol. anyway… REVIEW! NOW:D!


	3. Never To Late

**Disclaimer**;; me? own South Park? I wish. © Matt and Trey yo. "Never To Late" – Three Days Grace (anything recognize-able isn't mine)

**A/N**;; like omg. I decided to immediately start on this chapter after I finished the 2nd. Because when I saw the date I published the friggin' story and the date I updated it, I almost cried. That was so very sad. I was crying for you guys. I am so sorry. I really am. ;;

**Chapter 3**

_Friday, Friday, Friiidaaay._ Kenny quietly hummed to himself. Friday was his favorite day of the week, not only is it the last school day but 5th period was a free period for Juniors and Seniors and you didn't have to go to class. _Fuck yes! No Goddamn P.E. today!_ This made Kenny happy, even though he liked p.e. to some extent. Because yesterday after Butters practically ran from him at lunch, he kept looking at him instead of Stan. The whole fucking period. He tried to look at something other than the overly sexy, sweaty, blonde boy running up and down the soccer fields, but every single time his eyes went right back to their target. He wished that just once, Butters' beautiful blue-gray eyes, that reminded Kenny of storm clouds, would look his way. But he never did. Nope. Not once did Butters even look in Kenny's general direction since lunch that day. Not even when he saw him after school.

And now it was 1st period English the next day, and he still kept fucking staring at the poor boy. Kenny was sure that by now Butters had realized he was staring at him. How could he not? _Well I guess since he hasn't even looked over here once that he hasn't seen me looking at him…_ Kenny sighed, taking his eyes off his object of affection for the first time all period. He couldn't help but stair at him. He is so fucking… gorgeous. With his almost white blonde hair, fair smooth pale, but not too pale, skin, slim boyish figure, you can practically see his collar bone because of his over sized t-shirt, and wonderful blue-gray eyes. God Kenny loved Butters' eyes. If there was any reason at all for anyone to fall in love with Butters, it was his large, expressive eyes.

"Ppppsssttt! … Kenny! Hey, hey Kenny!" a hushed voice came from behind him. The person that sat behind him gave him a note as soon as he turned around. "It's from the twitchy blonde kid." Tweek had just transferred into their class today. Why today? No one really knows. He said it was because he was failing Advanced Lit. and they need to transfer him out of that and into a regular English 11. But it was still weird to transfer into a class on a Friday.

Kenny turned back around in his seat and opened the note. And read Tweeks chicken-scratch handwriting to himself.

"_Hey Kenny… so were me and Craig right yesterday? Do you really like Butters?" For fucks sake. They haven't left me about that since yesterday._ Kenny looks at Butters again for a second. Then writes down his reply, crumples up the paper and chucks it at Tweek.

"Mr. McCormick! There will be none of that in my class!" the teacher yells with out looking away from the board._ Fuck. I forgot to wait till the teacher wasn't looking. Wait… how the fuck did she even know? She **wasn't** looking. Fuck, teachers are creepy._ Kenny shutters.

"HA!" Tweek jumps up from his seat and squeals. "I knew it!" he says as he jabs his finger at Kenny in 'victory' then slams the paper on his desk like a foot ball touchdown. Kenny sunk in his seat and blushed. _Fucking Tweek is so over dramatic_.

All Kenny had written on that piece of paper was 'yeah. I do. wtf are you gonna do about it?!'

The bell rang, and after a good scolding from the teacher Tweek and Kenny made their way out of the class room. "Fuck Tweek. It's not that big a deal." Tweek simply snickered to himself. Kenny wondered what he knew that he didn't. "What?" he asks kind of annoyed.

"You have no fucking clue man." Just then Craig comes out of nowhere and wraps his arms around Tweek's waist. "ACK! J-Jesus Christ!! Craig! D-don't fucking do that!" Tweek starts twitching and breathing heavily. Kenny mentally laughed _He's so paranoid and easily scared._ Laughing at Tweek made Kenny feel a little better about him knowing something Kenny didn't.

"Sorry babe." Craig mutters as he kisses Tweek's neck. Tweek, of course, flinches. "Wont happen again." He smiles knowing good and well he's going to do that same exact thing to him tomorrow. Kenny always wondered why Craig doing that still scared him. He does it every day. Craig looks at Kenny. "So, shall we get going to class?" Lucky Kenny had Craig in his 2nd and 3rd periods.

"Like I'd torment myself by walking with you. I'm gonna go find Stan and Kyle. Later dudes." Kenny waves as he walks in the opposite direction. He had a good ten minutes before class starts. South Park High was a very odd school. In between 1st and 2nd period they had a ten minute break to get breakfast and talk with your friends, 5th period every Fridays was a free period (for Juniors and Seniors only of course) and lunch wasn't in between classes, but was in itself a period of its very own, Freshman and Sophomores had 5th period lunch and Juniors and Seniors had 4th. Which is pretty fucking awesome on Fridays.

It took all of five seconds for Kenny to find Stan and Kyle. Luckily Cartman was not with them. They were over by Stan's locker talking. Kenny decided to sneak up on them to see what they were talking about instead of making his prances known.

"Come on Ky…" _oh boy_ Kenny thought to himself as he crept closer,_ Stan's calling him Ky! That always means they're having a lovers spat!_ Stan touches his super best friends shoulder.

"No Stan!" Kyle pushes Stan's hand off his shoulder. "You can't keep doing this! Not here! You know that!" Stan looked as though he was about to say something, but stops and looks at something behind Kyle. "What?" he looks around to see what Stan is looking at. "KENNY! WHAT THE HELL?!" At this point Kenny had gotten so close to them that he was crouched down right behind Kyle and right next to his ass.

"Oh you know. The usual." Kenny smiles at him as he stands up. "You know, you two really shouldn't have one of those conversations at school. See how easy it would be for someone to sneak up on you? Lucky for you it was just me." He smiles in triumph. Then the bell for class to start rings. "Goddamn it! Fucking bitch!"

"Jeez Kenny, what's with all the hostile anger?" Kyle asks, clearly concerned for his friends well being.

"Now I have to sit and listen to fucking Craig taunt and tease me for **two** fucking periods in a row! This fucking **sucks**!" He lets of a loud and angry grunt and puts his hands behind his head.

"'Tease me'?" Stan asked in confusion. "What on Gods green earth could **Craig** possibly tease you about?"_ That's right…_Kenny thinks_ I haven't told them yet._ He lets out a big sigh and mumbles something they can't hear. "Pardon?"

"I… kinda…" he lets his hands fall from his head and then says in a very small voice "like Butters." He feels his face go hot again. "Gottagotoclass, BYE!" Kenny rushes to class as fast as he can, leaving his two best friends in a state of pure shock and confusion at what their friend has just said.

--------------------------------

2nd and 3rd period were just like Kenny had expected. Tweek had showed Craig that stupid note and the whole fucking time pretty much laughed in his face about it. Sometimes he would clam down and looked like he wanted to say something really important, but never did. Which pissed Kenny off even more. At lunch he didn't even want to look at Craig, or Tweek for that matter, so he sat at his normal table with his oldest friends, trying so very hard not to look in that direction because he really wanted to look at Butters, who regrettably sat with the two people Kenny did not want catching him looking at him. So instead of looking at Butters like he wanted, he was stuck listening to Kyle and Cartman in yet another fight. _God, don't those two ever give it a fucking rest?!_ he thought as he played with his food and stuffed it in his mouth at the same time.

And now it was free period time. Most people spent their free time in the theater or the library. Kenny spent it outside in the ally way smoking. But today he felt like a change. Instead of spending the entire period in the ally way like he would normally do, he just had a few quick cigs, and headed to the theater to meet up with Stan and Kyle. And, because he has done this before, he also plans on staring at Butters, who also chose to spend his free time in the theater reading. Why he reads in the theater and not the library was beyond Kenny, but he wasn't complaining.

When he got where he wanted to go, his eyes immediately searched for his friends. The theater wasn't big for a theater; it was more like a big room that just happens to have a stage in it and some fancy chairs. His eyes scanned the rows up and down, but… they weren't there. And Butters wasn't either. _What the fuck?_ Kenny tried looking again, figuring he missed them or something, but he line of vision was blocked.

"Kenny, have you seen Stan? I really need to talk to him." Wendy was purposefully blocking him from looking at anything else with the help of her best friends Bebe. He sighed, and made a thinking face. With no intention of actually thinking about it, Stan had told Kenny to send Wendy in the wrong direction if she ever asked where he was. Poor guy, he was still uncomfortable around the girl after all these years.

"Uuuuhhh… Sorry Wendy, haven't seen him since the end of lunch." He shrugged, this time actually telling her the truth, he hadn't seen him since lunch and was looking for him himself. But, since Kyle was missing to, Kenny had a pretty good idea where the two went, but he can't tell Wendy that. "Now, can you move? I'm looking for someone to you know." Wendy made that 'ugh!' sound that girls like so much and walked away taking Bebe by the arm. _Now that that's over… lets continue my search._ Kenny walked around the theater, searching every place someone could possibly be, catching a few make out sessions in the process, but no sign of Butters (or Stan and Kyle, can't forget about them). And just then his line of vision was, yet again, blocked, this time by Craig, with a very nervous looking Tweek behind him who was muttering something to himself along the lines of 'oh shit, fuck, damnit'.

"Dude Kenny, since you practically stalk him, have you seen Butters? We can't find him anywhere." Kenny stared at him, confused, and kind of angry about the stalking comment. Realizing why Kenny is confused, Craig decided to elaborate. "He disappeared after lunch. He was walking behind us for a while, but then he just disappeared. I figured he came here to read like he usually does, but when we got here there was no trace of him."

"Oh. Well I haven't seen him. Actually looking for him myself. Can't find him, and I've pretty much looked everywhere."

"Fuck!" Craig sends Tweek a worried look, and Tweek bites his thumb nail giving him an 'ohmygod what are we gonna do?!' look. Craig sighs. "Well, if you find him, come get us okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Kenny wondered what all the worried and kind of scared looks were for. "What's wrong man? You guys seem kinda… well… 'panic'd' I guess would be the best word."

"Uhh… well…" Craig looked around nervously. "It's nothing. We just really need to find Butters is all."

"All right…" Kenny wasn't believing a word he said. Something was defiantly up. But before he could protest further, they were gone. "whatever…" he mumbled to no one in particular. He sighed. _Well, no point staying here…_ he thought as he made his way out of the theater.

-------------------------------- (we're gonna change to Butters focus for a second so you can see what's going on while they're looking for him)

Butters sat in a bathroom stall and banged his head on the stall wall over and over again, trying to get thoughts of Kenny out of his head. _No matter how much I think about it, it's never going to happen_ he thought as his head collided with the wall yet again.Every once and a while Butters would do this, hurt himself that is. Ever since he was little his parents always took the extreme to punish him, locking him out of the house all night when he missed his curfew, sending him to "Pray the Gay Away" camp when he didn't even know what bi-curious was, his parents views on 'punishment' have always been off, so when Butters figured out he loved Kenny, of course he would take the extreme rout. At first it was just doing what he is doing now, banging his head on walls or running boiling water over his hand, but after a while that wasn't enough and he started cutting. But Tweek found out and he told Craig and Craig yelled at Butters not to do it anymore, and for the most part he has.

Butters sighs to himself and grabs his wrist. He shuts his eyes tightly, _No! I can't! But…_ he looks down at his wrist, which is covered up by his favorite wrist band. He stands up and opens the stall door and looks around the empty bathroom. _No one's here…_ he goes to his backpack and unzips a pocket, which has another pocket and he unzips that one too and gets out what he was looking for.

-------------------------------- (LE GASP :O! okay, now back to Kenny)

On his way back to the ally way Kenny decided he needed to go to the bathroom. Making a short detour to the closet bathroom, when he gets to the door he hears something weird coming from inside. A muffled voice that he could barely make out, running water, and a couple winces every now and then.

"oh noo…" the voice said rather loudly, sounding like it was in pain, "it… it wont stop!"

Kenny finally recognized the voice. It was Butters! And… he was in pain! Kenny rushed into the bathroom to help him, only to find him hunched over the sink, wrists bloody and under running water, blood all over the sink. He was stopped dead in his tracks. He looked over the sink… there was a blade. _He… he did it to himself!_ He stared at Butters, who looked just as shocked to see Kenny standing there as Kenny had been to see Butters doing… that. Butters fell to his knees and started sobbing.

©_obsession-rules-me yuki – sama_ - ::talking to herself:: babe is such a weird word to say. i mean really. why not use something like… sweetie? no, that's weird to say too. frick. oh well. ::shrugs:: do you know what else is a weird word to say? cork. seriously.

soooo… now that i've scared you all with my ranting about weird things i have this to say… tacos. that's right. i said it. …… ::laughs at self:: my fingers are all orange from nacho cheese corn nuts xD. ……okay. i'm really sorry i'm so random, but you know you like it.

…………

ANYWAY. can't be angsty without a little cuttin' now can we? muahahaha.

REVIEW YO :O doo iittt…


End file.
